


the moment they knew

by TOZlER



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, like pure fluff + sum angst, s o f t, this shit SOFT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZlER/pseuds/TOZlER
Summary: arin always knew he felt something for his best friend, he just never understood what that feeling was.until now.





	the moment they knew

Arin always knew something was different between his best friend and him. He could never put his finger on it.

Love? No, definitely not love. He knew it wasn't love. He just knew it was something.

He knew it had to be something that made his heart beat just a bit faster around him. He knew it had to be something that couldn't stop him from smiling whenever their eyes met. He knew it had to be something that made Dan occupy his thoughts no matter the situation. But it wasn't love. No, it definitely wasn't love.

* * *

 

Dan alw ays knew something was different between his best friend and him. He could never put his finger on it.

Love? Yeah, he loved Arin. But he didn't  _ love  _ Arin. Definitely not  _ that _  kind of love.

Though, he knew it had to be something that made his hands tremble whenever they were together. He knew it had to be something that made him melt at the sound of Arin's laugh. He knew it had to be something that made Arin occupy his thoughts no matter the situation. But he wasn't  _ in love _ with Arin. There was no way he was.

* * *

 

At least, Arin thought he didn't love Dan. He truly wanted to believe he didn't. Not because Dan was Dan, but because Arin was Arin.

It was a normal day, well, a normal off day. Arin didn't have those often. Though, he thought being alone was really boring.

_ 'God. Being alone is really boring.'  _  He thought.

His mind drifted off and landed on Dan. Dan! He could hang out with Dan!

He immediately picked up his phone and shot him a text.

Dan was shooting a song he was really excited about. The Last Unicorn, a movie he had loved for all of his childhood. He was extremely excited about singing the song that had impacted him so deeply.

* * *

 

He was steps away from the booth, when his phone dinged in his pocket.

**_Big Cat:_ ** **uhh hey dan, u busy today?**

_ 'Am I.... Am I busy? I mean technically yeah I am... but I'm sure Arin wouldn't mind being in the studio... Wait is that what he's asking? Is he asking to hang out? Maybe I'm just overthinking things. Wait. Is he okay? Does he need me? Fuck." _

**_Dan:_ ** **UH im not busy areeeeeeeee you okay??? bc im at the studio but you should come see me fjdksljf**

is what he typed out. And deleted.

**_Dan:_**   **I'm in the studio right now, but I'm not doing much if you wanted to stop by. You alright?**

is what he actually sent. 

* * *

 

_**Danny .3. :** _ **I'm in the studio right now, but I'm not doing much if you wanted to stop by. You alright?**

_'Okay Arin. You see him every fucking day. Why is this one so... nerve-wracking?'_

 

About an hour passes, details are worked out and Arin is on his way to the studio. Hey, not only do they get to discuss possible Starbomb projects, but he gets to watch Dan record. 

He drives for what felt like forever (15 minutes) and he finally arrives. He walked through about six different doors before nervously asking for help. When he finally made it into the same room Dan was, he practically froze. Why was today so different? Why was being around Dan so different? What the hell is going on? 

He looked around (attempting to look normal), while his thoughts consuming his mind and spiraling into a panic attack. He tried to shut his mind up, but he failed, making him look like a stumbling idiot. 

Arin, completely immersed in his thoughts and trying to calm himself down, didn't even notice Dan walk up to him. He only noticed when Dan moved Arin's hair out of his face and moved his hand down to his shoulder. 

"Hey special guy, what's up?" Dan said in a soft, concerned tone. He didn't want to push Arin from the moment he got there, so he would wait and see if he needed the curly haired man.

"Oh fuck I was totally drifting off, sorry. So what are ya doin' here huh?" Arin said with fake confidence. Dan had already told him why he was in the studio, but Arin was to flustered to remember. 

"I told you, dummy, I'm recording The Last Unicorn. Speaking of which, I should probably get into the booth soon. I can probably do it in a minu-"

"No no you can do it now if you want, don't let me stop you." Arin said with a forced chuckle. Dan begrudgingly agreed, and went into the booth. Arin sat in the back so he could still see and hear Dan, but also so he wasn't getting in the way of anything. 

* * *

 

Dan was distracted for awhile, but he noticed Arin walk through the door and practically freeze for almost a full minute. It would have continued if he didn't walk up and get his attention.

He moved Arin's hair and slid his hand onto his shoulder. 

"Hey special guy, what's up?" He said, with genuinely concern. He noticed the dark circles under Arin's eyes. He noticed his insecure stance. He noticed the unintentional messiness in his hair. He wanted to help him, he wanted nothing else but to see Arin happy, but he didn't want to push him just yet. 

"Oh fuck I was totally drifting off, sorry. So what are ya doin' here huh?" 

For some reason, the way Arin looked up, and the glow in his eyes when he did, made Dan start to realize the 'something'. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so its super late and im trying out a new style, so sorry if this chap. is a little bit trash  
> hope u enjoy anyway though!! (comment anything u wanna see happen, criticisms, stuff u liked, tell me!)


End file.
